


Proper Send-Off

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Who said I was offering anything?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Proper Send-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "obsessed_psyco"

Jack waited until his assistant got up for a cup of coffee, then snuck into his own office. He eased the door shut, silently, then leaned his forehead against it.

He’d wanted to take the day off, but there were several actually-important meetings he couldn’t skip and this was the first chance he’d had to get away. And since his assistant hadn’t seen him, he might actually have a few minutes to himself.

A sudden noise from behind made him whirl around, cursing that generals weren’t allowed to carry firearms inside the Pentagon – then he slumped against the door again, this time in relief.

“Yes, please,” he said, with feeling.

Sam, sitting at his desk, arched a teasing eyebrow. “Who said I was offering anything?”

“Carter…”

She smiled and came around the desk to fold herself into his arms. “What did you have in mind, general?”

“We stay here, just like this,” he said, into her hair, “for the entire five minutes we’ll have until you leave.”

Sam pulled away gently. “Or…”

Jack frowned. “Or what? You _do_ have to leave orbit in a few minutes, don’t you? Not that I’m complaining,” he added, quickly. “I was going to be happy with a radio message, so an in-person send-off is a welcome surprise, but…”

“As you know,” she said, “The _Hammond_ has some of the most advanced technology on Earth, and some of the best engineers.”

“Yes…” Jack said slowly.

“Well, as we were getting ready to leave, Dr. Novak thought she detected some irregularities in the naquadah drive. Nothing serious, she assures me, but she requested we delay until she can perform a complete diagnostic.”

“How long a delay?”

“Until the morning, at least.”

Jack grinned. “I always liked her.”

Sam grinned back. “Happy birthday, Jack.”

“Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
